An Avatar Christmas
by Belac the Warrior
Summary: Zuko and Iroh celebrate Chanukah, Sokka forgot to buy a present, and Aang and IRoh have a plan. What will happen? There will be kataang later. Rated T for mild language.


**A/N: I had a great idea, and thought that I had to write it. I'll make some things clear now. Iroh and Zuko celebrate Chanukah and Christmas. Can't you just imagine them lighting candles with firebending?**

It was that time of year again. Everyone was getting ready for the holidays, and they where all going out to buy presents. Aang boarded Appa and flew of to do his Christmas shopping. He also went to get some things for a special holiday surprise for everyone. Except for Iroh.

He brought Appa down in front of a weapons store, and entered. He found what he was looking for and moved on to an all meat store, and then to a store that sold all kinds of odds and ends. He had everything for Sokka. He went into a large hardware store and came out with tiles, pipes, and metal. Toph would love them. He got Zuko some calming incense, and Iroh some jasmine tea. Now for the one he was looking forward to the most. He first went into a candy store, and came out with chocolates. Then he walked over to the next store he need to go to, took a deep breath, and entered.

Sokka lazed about, forgetting to by presents.

"Hey, Snoozels, aren't you going to go shopping?" cried Toph. She and Katara had already gone, and she was helping to set up decorations as best she could.

"Damn, I forgot to go!" he said, and rushed of, one arm in his jacket, and one boot still in the house they all shared.

"Great," said Katara. "Another year with pathetic presents from Sokka. I hope it's better than last year."

"What did he do last year?" asked Toph.

"He gave me a chunk of ice and my Gran Gran a rotten fish," she said. "At least, we think it was a fish, it was so old it was just a hunk of rotten flesh."

"Gross!" said Toph.

Sokka dashed out trying to decide what to get for everyone. He thought about getting a wig for Aang, but decided to get some stuff that he could use to polish his head. He got Katara a book about the moon, Zuko some candle holders, Iroh tea, and Toph… he didn't know what to get for Toph! She wasn't bald, wasn't connected to any celestial body, wasn't obsessed with fire, and didn't love tea. If she cared about what she looked like, he might have gotten her some clothes. Then he had an idea. He ran to the hardware store that Aang had just come out of, and went in and bought some panes of glass. Not Plexi glass but real glass. Perfect.

Zuko and Iroh sat in their house, polishing their menorahs. If you don't know what that is, then you aren't familiar with the story of Chanukah. If so, go look it up.

"Why do we have to spend so much time polishing the menorahs?" asked Zuko. "They're just going to get covered in wax again."

"Zuko, we're having guests over to night, after all, it is the first night of Chanukah, and our friends are coming to have fun and latkes **(latkes are potato pancakes that you eat during Chanukah. I think they're best with applesauce, especially the kind my sister makes)**. Speaking of which, go get some potatoes!"

Zuko sighed and left. Iroh looked around, then snuck of and let Aang in the back door.

"Is it ready?" he asked

"Yes," said Iroh. "Did you bring it?"

Aang nodded. Iroh brought him down into the basement.

"It's perfect!" said Aang. He handed Iroh a large shopping bag, and earthbended the thing they had been looking at under ground, and went after it. He arose on a hill a fair distance from the house, and returned home without the "thing". Tonight, him and the others would celebrate the first night of Chanukah with Iroh and Zuko, and in a few weeks, it would be Christmas Eve, and the time would come to set his plan in motion. It would be the greatest Christmas ever!

**A/N: Will Sokka's presents be a success? What was the store Aang went into, and why was he so excited about getting gifts for Katara? What is the Christmas plan? Will Zuko get the potatoes? Will my family ever act normal? Will I ever stop asking Questions? Found out next time! Well, except for the last 2. Review. Please.**


End file.
